


Dirty Daddy - Part 9

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Daddy Verse [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Stiles' father, Extremely Underage, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Whoever said lip gloss was only for your mouth?





	Dirty Daddy - Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Don't be that person.

Christmas morning had given Derek all sorts of new ideas - sure, he’d bought some special toys as gifts (a slim dildo, a vibrator, some more plugs in slightly larger sizes), but combining that lollipop with his son’s ass was something else entirely. The day after Christmas, he heads to the grocery store, Stiles in tow, to stock up for the week. He makes a special trip down the discounted Christmas candy aisle, firmly reining in Stiles in when he tries to start grabbing bags of candy. Derek finds another unicorn lollipop, a box of the fruity candy canes, and a package of flavored lip glosses that spark another idea in him. When he’s done, he lets Stiles pick out one small bag of candy for himself (although, really, it’s all for him in a way) and they finish the rest of the week’s shopping.

Roscoe’s bouncing around when they get home, so Derek sends Stiles off to help the dog while he puts everything away, setting the shiny strawberry lip gloss on the kitchen before tossing the others from the package into a drawer. Stiles comes back flushed and naked - having shed his clothes somewhere in the house - his tiny cocklet half hard. He’s pretty sure his boy has only worn clothes a couple of times since winter break started, and Derek’s not exactly sad about it. He strips off his own clothes, tossing them through the archway towards the living room, he’ll worry about putting them away later. He sets the rest of the bags next to the fridge and starts to unload all of the cold items, bent over to fill the fruit drawer when he feels tiny hands pulling at his cheeks, a little wet tongue delving between them and running over his pucker. He has to brace himself on the shelves inside the fridge so he doesn’t fall over. Stiles hasn’t done this as much over break, seemingly content to let Derek and Roscoe take care of him instead, and Derek had almost forgotten how good it felt to have his son’s mouth on his ass. He shifts his feet, planting them a little better and giving Stiles more access in the process, reaching back to help hold himself open once he’s steady. Stiles’ tongue is hot against his hole, sweeping broad licks over it before circling his rim and pushing in a little.

“You like that baby? Like how daddy tastes?”

“Mmmhmm. ‘S pretty. Wanna kiss it.” His mouth is only gone long enough to answer before pushing back in, mimicking the sloppy tongue kisses he gives his daddy. It makes Derek clench around the wet muscle, hips twitching back trying to get more. He almost forgets he was in the middle of putting groceries away, but the fridge’s motor kicks on and it brings him back to himself. He reluctantly lets go of his cheeks, laughing a little when Stiles whines as they push his face back. Derek starts grabbing cold items again from the bags, trying to shove them into the right spots even as Stiles wriggles his face between Derek’s cheeks and starts lapping at his hole again. He lets the kid have at it until the last item is on a shelf, standing up and dislodging the boy as he turns to shut the fridge door. Stiles is pouting when Derek looks at him, but he just scoops him up, nuzzling at his cheek as he moves them over to the table. He plops Stiles onto it and takes a long look at his boy, the way his hair is starting to plaster to his head with sweat, the red, slightly swollen look of his lips, his chin shiny with spit.

“Wasn’t done yet daddy.” Stiles crosses his arms over his chest and juts his lower lip out further, and Derek almost gives in and bends back over for the boy, but he’s got a plan. Instead he just shifts a chair so it’s set between where the boy’s feet are dangling over the edge of the table, sits himself in it and scoots up until his face is just a few inches from Stiles’ little cocklet. He can’t stop himself from leaning forward and stealing a little taste, earning a soft gasp from his son. He doesn’t indulge though, has a better plan. He reaches around the boy and picks up the lip gloss instead.

“Maybe daddy wants to make out with your pretty hole. How do you feel about that baby? Do you think you’d like it?” Stiles nods but looks at the tube of lip gloss in confusion. “Wanna know what this is?” Stiles nods again. “It’s pretty lip gloss for your pretty hole, gonna make it all shiny, is that okay?”

“Mmhmm, okay daddy.” Stiles nods and scoots closer when Derek urges, his ass hanging off the table a bit, feet up on Derek’s shoulders. Derek smiles at him and leans in for a quick kiss before cracking open the gloss and pumping it a few times to make the applicator nice and wet. Stiles shudders at the first touch and Derek thinks it must be a little cool, but there’s not really an easy way to warm it - though he does grip the tube itself a little tighter in his hand, hopes some of the warmth will transfer before the next pump. He circles Stiles’ rim gently, adding more gloss when it starts to run out, watching raptly as his son’s hole clenches on empty air. He pumps the applicator in the tube once more before putting it back on his boy, right at his entrance. He’s oh so careful, knows they haven’t done any real prep yet, but the applicator is coated in gloss, just like his boy’s ass, and he’s able to slide it in easily. It’s small, so much smaller than the lollipop even from the day before, and Derek is able to swirl it around without trouble, fucks it in and out of his boy a few times. Stiles’ hips are making tiny aborted thrusts by the time Derek relents and puts it away, moving his chair as close as he can to give himself easier access to Stiles’ ass.

Derek’s hands caress Stiles’ thighs and hips, slide over his belly as his mouth makes contact with Stiles’ hole. He starts with gentle pecks to the rim and around it. Adds in brief flicks of his tongue. The strawberry gloss doesn’t really taste like it’s supposed to, but it’s good anyhow, adds a little sweetness to Stiles’ natural boyish musk. The gloss makes everything little tacky, but Derek finds he doesn’t mind that either. He starts applying more pressure each time his tongue sweeps out of his mouth, sucking a little at Stiles’ rim each time he pulls his mouth back from the kiss. It’s better than he anticipated, making out with his boy’s ass - sure, he’s rimmed Stiles plenty, but there’s something extra special and dirty about painting his hole up like a mouth and lavishing attention on it. The smoothness of the boy’s cheeks, the slight roughness of his hole, and now the sticky-wet glide of the gloss. He can feel himself getting more fevered, kisses hungry, tongue fucking into Stiles with each new push forward. And Stiles seems to be loving it, writhing on the table, hands gripped in Derek’s hair and trying to pull him closer. 

Derek slides his hands under his boy, lifting him off the table and managing to stand without dislodging his mouth from his son’s hole. Stiles cries out and wraps his legs around Derek’s head, but he doesn’t need to do it for long, because Derek merely spins in place and lays himself back until he’s stretched out over the table, Stiles sitting on his face. Derek encourages the boy up onto his knees before wrapping his palms over Stiles’ thighs and pulling his son down harder against his face, never breaking the kisses to the boy’s hole. Stiles’ hips start rolling in counterpoint to Derek’s tongue, his rim opening and closing as he tries his best to suck Derek’s tongue back up inside him every time it slides out, and jesus it feels like the boy’s hole is trying to kiss him back. He loves it and pulls Stiles down one last time, tongue fucked up deep inside him, twining and twisting as his lips move against the boy’s hole in the best approximation he can make of a kiss right now, with Stiles so tight against him, tiny peachy balls smushed over Derek’s nose, cocklet bouncing enough that the head occasionally taps against Derek’s forehead. He releases his grip on one hand, slides it up Stiles’ thigh until he can cup that cocklet, give the boy something to thrust into. His own balls are drawing up tight, so he speeds up his strokes until Stiles is crying out, thin trickle of not-quite-cum seeping over Derek’s face. He eases his grip so the boy can lift a little, oversensitive already, and goes back to those early kisses, lips raw and nearly numb against his son’s ass, tongue flicking out now and again to tease at his rim and hole as he strokes himself off, moaning into it when he comes all over his own belly. Stiles half-collapses over him then, ass still against Derek’s mouth, so he presses a soft kiss to it before lifting the boy and carting him to the sofa, where he lays him down, tossing a blanket over him. 

“Nap baby, we’ll have lunch when you get up.”

“M‘kay daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too kiddo.” He’s turning to head back to the kitchen to clean up when Stiles’ voice hits his ears.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah baby.”

“I liked you kissing my hole...can we do it again?”

“Of course baby, now rest.” Derek waits as Stiles’ eyes drift closed, then moves back into the kitchen finally, pushing the chairs in and retrieving the lip gloss, fingers idly running through the come still coating his belly and smiling at the tube as if it just gave him the best gift (in many ways, it did).

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
